Tage Elwood
Tage Elwood (b. 2001) was a member of the Head of Twenty under the Armies of Organa during the Second School War. Biography Early life Tage Elwood was born in 2001. Upon turning six, Tage began attending Tower Placement School in first grade. There, he was surprised to learn that the Armies of Organa existed and was invited to join them. He readily accepted the offer. He also met a girl named Summer Petersen shortly after her promotion to the Decemahead. Elwood followed the rest of the Decemahead to Thunder Quarters, where a huge fight broke out between themselves and Hilary J Black. Suddenly, Black tore out of a chamber and flew for Pleasant Grove, but Elwood and Summer Petersen hitched a ride on her back. As Black began burning Pleasant Grove, Elwood and Petersen began looking for Thompson until they found the great Orc demon first and distracted her. Suddenly, Thompson leaped into the Orc demon's mouth and finally emerged from the maw, having killed Hilary J Black, but then he fell unconscious. McKeen and Petersen took him home, and Elwood, grateful for Thompson taking such a daring maneuver to kill the Orc demon, stood behind McKeen and Petersen, who were kneeling by Thompson's bedstead until the latter regained consciousness. Second School War and aftermath During the Second School War, Elwood was promoted and became a member of the Head of Twenty. He attended Steven Thompson's graduation party. Personality and traits Tage was generally an easy-going and good-natured person, able to get along well with many people. He never displayed any anger towards Steven Thompson even when he apparently alienated Jamie. He also easily established an affectionate relationship with Summer Petersen, whom many would consider incredibly difficult to get along with. Tage was brave and loyal. He was eager to participate in the defense of his school against the Girl-Team, despite not even having a weapon, and never lost his faith in the Armies of Organa as a whole. Tage was a skilled artist and enjoyed reading novels. Relationships Family Tage appeared to have a good relationship with his family, particularly his mother, as he believed everything she told him, much to Charles' chagrin. Summer Petersen , a close friend.]] Tage had an affectionate relationship with Boy-Team member Summer Petersen, whom he met after her promotion to the Decemahead. Even though they had a tendency to bicker, the two still spoke occasionally as they had a lot in common. At one point, Steven asked Tage if he had feelings for Summer, but he assured him that "she's cute, I guess, but I would never date her". When his time came, Tage demonstrated his loyalty to Summer without hesitation by leaping onto the back of Hilary J Black when she flew for Pleasant Grove with Summer and Steven riding her. It is unknown if the two maintained contact through adulthood. Steven Thompson Tage was friendly with his leader, Steven Thompson. Apparently, Steven grew slightly jealous of Tage's relationship with Summer, but he ensured him that their relationship was entirely platonic, and Steven didn't ask him about it again. He was also impressed when Steven killed Hilary J Black by diving into her belly to dismantle her heart with his laser sword. Appearances * * * * * * Category:2001 births Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Members of the Head of Twenty Category:Tower Placement students Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Mutants